bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ichigo
Prolog Nachdem sich Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Renji und Rukia getrennt haben läuft Ichigo allein durch einen Gang. Als er sich umdreht, da er die Anwesenheit von jemandem bemerkt hat, kommt Nel hinter ihm her gelaufen. Ichigo bemerkt dann, aber noch die Anwesenheit von jemand anderem und fordert diesen jemand auf sich zu zeigen. Dieser Jemand ist der Privaron Espada Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, der sich nach kurzer Zeit als ernst zu nehmender Gegner entpuppt. [[Datei:190px-DordoniiAl.jpg|left|thumb|150px|'Dordoni zeigt sich']] Der Kampf Nachdem Ichigo Dordonis Nummer (103) erfahren hat, meint ichigo, dass Dordoni, auch wegen seines Aussehnens, zu den ganz schwachen zählt. Dieser will das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und greift, mit erwas merkwürdigen Bewegungen, an. Ichigo versucht ihn mit Schwerthieben zu treffen, doch Dordoni weicht ihnen, mit den selben merkwürdigen Bewegungen, aus. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch\Streit geht es weiter, doch dieses mal macht Ichigo ernst. Es gibt einen Szenenwechsel, doch zurück beim Kampf, sieht man, dass Ichigo an der linken Schulter verletzt wurde. Dieser ist er ist erstaunt und greift mit Getsuga Tenshō an, doch Dordoni wehrt es ohne hinzusehen mit einem Triff nach hinten ab. Dordoni meint zu Ichigo, dass er ein Buch niemals nach seinem Einband beurteilen solle und erzählt von den Privaron Espada.[[Datei:Ichigo_in_den_seilen.jpg|right|thumb|150px|'Ichigo hängt etwas in den Seilen']] Ichigo wird erneut attackiert, er kann auch blocken, hat aber Schwierigkeiten stand zu halten. Er drückt seinen Gegner weg, aber dieser setzt wieder zum Angriff an. Ichigo schafft es jetzt auszuweichen und schlägt nach Dordoni, der aber weicht lässig durch die Luft segelnt aus. Dann bemerkt Ichigo, dass Dordoni schneller ist als vorher und kommt mit Shunpo hinterher. Dordoni ist aber schon mit Sonído ausgewichen und greift von hinten an. Ichigo kann blocken und weicht dann zurück. Dordoni holt zum nächsten Schlag aus und zertrümmert mit dem Fuß mehrere Querbalken an der Decke. Ichigo kann wieder blocken, Doch sein Gegner setzt nach und schleudert ihn durch eine Wand in einen anderen Raum. Platzwechsel [[Datei:190px-Nel_hit_by_Dordonii.jpg|left|thumb|150px|'Nel wird von Dordonis Bala getroffen']] Ichigo fliegt durch die Luft und Dordoni verpasst ihm einen Tritt in den Magen, so dass Ichigo in die Wand gegenüber fällt. Dordoni landet und meint etwas enttäuscht, dass Ichigos Bewegungen zu langsam, seine Defensive zu schwach wäre und er nicht einmal mit einem Ortswechsel zurecht käme. Ichigo hängt in der Wand, als Dordoni ihn auffordert sein Bankai zu benutzen. Als Ichigo dies verneint, fragt Dordoni warum. Er erhält als Antwort, dass Privaron Espada keine echten Espada seien, dass Ichigo alle Espada besiegen müsse und dass er sein Bankai nicht gegen jeden Arrancar einsetzen kann. Ichigo greift an, aber sein Gegener blockt mit dem Bein. Dordoni drückt Ichigo weg. Dann befreit er sein Zanpakuto. Ichigo ist geschockt und wird auf einmal von einem kleinen Zyklon agegriffen, er kann aber ausweichen. In einem größeren Wirbel steht der Verwandelte Dordoni. Dieser erzeugt mittels seiner Resurrección Zyklone. Mit einem Luftkick schickt er einen der Zyklone los. Ichigo kann ein weiters mal ausweichen und versucht einen direkten Angriff. Dordoni macht einen zweiten Luftkick und einer der Zyklone greift wieder an. Ichigo wird weggedrückt. Über ihm erscheint Dordoni, der ihm jetzt stärker in den Magen tritt, so dass Ichigo Blut spuckt. Ichigo stürzt ab, Dordoni erscheint vor ihm und tritt ihn weg. Dordoni sezt zum nächsten Angriff an und triff Ichigos Schulter. Dieser hält aus, drückt seinen Gegener weg und setzt Getsuga Tenshō ein. Dordoni weicht aus und erzeugt wieder zwei Zyklone. Mit diesen greift er an und schmettert Ichigo in den Boden. Ichigo sitzt mit einet Kopfverletzung am Boden, während Dordoni über ihn lacht. Die Szene wird weg gedreht, aber zurück am Kampfplatz, rast ein Zyklon auf Ichigo zu und schleudert ihn weg. Ichigo fällt und Dordoni tritt ihm in den Nacken, so dass Ichigo zu Boden fällt und sich mehrfach überschlägt.[[Datei:Attacke_auf_nel.jpg|right|thumb|150px|'Dordoni weiss wie er Ichigo bedrängen kann']] Nel sieht durch das Loch zum Gang und ruft den Namen, des am Boden liegenden Ichigo. Dieser bemerkt den Zyklon direkt über ihm zu spät, wird erneut in den Boden geschlagen und wieder hochgeworfen. Es folgt eine Schlagsalve der Zyklone, Ichigo kann nur den letzten blocken, wird dann aber wieder weggeschleudert und von den zweiten Zyklon zum wiederholtenmal in den Boden gerammt. Ichigo steht auf wird aber sofort von einem Zyklon erfasst. Der Wirbel stopt und Dordoni fordert ichigo erneut auf sein Bankai freizusetzen. Ichigo setzt nur Getsuga Tenshō ein und landet ausser Atem. Dordoni sagt etwas und greift mit beiden Wirbeln an. Ichigo kann ausweichen, er springt hoch und ein Wirbel kommt hinerher. Er blockt, jedoch wird er von dem zweiten Wirbel weggerissen. Getsuga Tenshō wird erneut von Ichigo eingesetzt. Dordoni erscheint hinter ihm, Ichigo kann blocken, doch Dordoni setzt Sonido ein und erscheint nochmals hinter Ichigo und rammt sein Knie in seinen Bauch. Dordoni hält Ichigo fest, zieht ihn hoch, fordert ihn nochmals auf Bankai ein zusetzten und tritt ihn mehrfach. ichigo kracht in die Wand und Dordoni schickt beide Zyklone hinterher. Die Wirbel erwischen Ichigo und halten ihn in der Luft fest. Nel ruft Ichigo zu, dass er sterben wird.[[Datei:Ichimaskevsdordonii.jpg|left|thumb|150px|''' Die Maske im Einsatz']] Dordoni meint, dass Nel sich Sorgen um ihn machen würde und dass es jetzt Zeit für Bankai wäre. Ichigo hebt sein Schwert und Dordoni glaubt schon fast es geschafft zu haben, doch setzt Ichigo Shunpo ein und greif Dordoni an, was dieser jedoch abwehrt. Ichigo versucht ein Getsuga Tenshō, aber Dordoni stößt ihn weg und lädt ein Cero auf. Der Cero rast auf Ichigo zu, doch Nel geht dazwischen. Sie schluckt den Cero. Dordoni ist erstaunt, während Nel den Cero zurückschick und trifft. Nel wird von Bala getroffen. Dordoni lobt sie für ihre Leistung und greift sie mit einem Wirbel an. Bankai freigesetzt Der Zyklon wird von einem Kuroi Getsuga getroffen, zerteilt und Dordoni eine Schulterverletzung beigebracht. Ichigo hat jetzt doch sein Bankai aktiviert und entschuldigt sich bei Nel für seine Sturheit, nicht sein Bankai einsetzen zu wollen. Dordoni ist begeistert und fordert Ichigo jetzt auf sine Maske aufzusetzen und greift an. Ichigo blockt den Wirbel, dann einen zweiten. Als er Dordoni hinter sich bemerkt, als dieser Nel angreifen will, dreht er sich um. Nel hat einen Schnitt an der Wange. Ichigo fragt Dordoni schreinet, ob er den überhaupt keinen Stolz hat. Dordoni antwortet, dass er sehr wohl welchen habe, und dass Ichigo, der nicht mit ganzer Kraft gegen ihn kämpfen will, seinen Stolz gerade sehr verletzen würde. [[Datei:Dordoni_ist_besiegt.jpg|right|thumb|150px|' Dordoni ist geschlagen']] Ichigo bittet Nel ein Stück weg zu gehen. Dann meint er, dass Dordoni seine Maske nur für eine Sekunde sehen wird und setzt seine Maske auf. Dordoni freut sich gegen jemanden mit einem so tollen Reiatsu kämpfen zu können und will schon angreifen. Doch Ichigo hat ihn bereits getroffen und seine Maske wieder abgesetzt. Dordoni bricht zusammen. Epilog [[Datei:190px-Nel_pukes_on_Dordonii.jpg|left|thumb|150px|'Nel heilt Dordoni''']] Für eine Zeit ist Dordoni bewusstlos, wacht jedoch mit der sabbernden Nel über ihm wieder auf. Als er bemerkt ,dass die Exequias auf dem Weg sind, greift er Ichigo ein weiteres mal an, um ihn zur Flucht zu zwingen und um ihm zu zeigen, dass er seinen Gegnern nicht trauen soll. Als die Exequias ankommen lenkt er sie von Ichigo ab und wird von ihnen getötet. Kategorie:Ichigos Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe